


It’s been a while, huh

by KanoNavi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Its nice and calm, M/M, Not Beta Read, They just talk for a while, and kiss, that’s all, that’s literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanoNavi/pseuds/KanoNavi
Summary: Goro gets a surprise visitor on his birthday





	It’s been a while, huh

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in an au that I really need to work on, but all you really need to know for this is that Akechi lives in LeBlanc post-canon and also isn’t completely fucked up in the head.

Akechi was awoken by the sound of his phone alarm. He fumbled around the floor next to his futon until he found the phone, then picked it up and turned it on, shutting the alarm off. Then he noticed the date.

“Oh. I aged.” He mumbled, as if it meant anything. In the eyes of a law, he was still just a kid. But if it meant anything, at least it was a decent excuse to treat himself to something sweet later on.

He climbed out of bed and stretched, then made his way down the creaky steps to the lower floor of Cafe LeBlanc. And then stopped dead in his tracks at the bottom of the stairs. There, sitting at the counter sipping coffee as if it was the most natural thing in the world, was-

“Akira..?” The black haired boy turned and fixed him with a blinding grin.

“I heard it was a certain someone’s birthday, so I thought I’d drop by.” Akira said with a casual shrug, as if coming to Tokyo from his hometown wasn’t a twelve hour trip.

“Oh my god…” He was grinning like an absolute idiot as Akira stood up and walked over to him. 

“I mean, a thank you or an I missed you would be nice but this works too.” Akira smiled again, and Akechi felt his brain turn to mush.

“Shut up…” He muttered before pulling Akira into a tight hug. The other boy hugged back, planting a kiss on his cheek as he did.

“In all seriousness though, it’s really good to be back. I’ve missed you and everyone else a lot.” Akira took his hand and led him back to the bar so they could sit.

“It’s just not the same without you around,  _ Leader _ .” Akechi nudged him with an elbow, earning a snort of laughter.

“Oh please, don’t act like Futaba and Ryuji can’t think enough enough bullshit to provide entertainment.” Akechi could only shrug at that.

“True, but it doesn’t mean that it’s the same as before. We miss you. And Mona too. Speaking of, where is he? And where’s Sojiro, actually? Isn’t the shop open?” Akechi asked. 

“I left Mona at Sojiro’s place with Futaba because I wanted to greet you first. And Sojiro went to the store. I guess he trusts me enough to cook for the customers, I just hope I’m not too out of practice…” Akira let out a laugh, twirling the end of his bangs between his fingers.

“I’m sure you’re fine.” Akechi stood up and moved behind the counter to fix himself a cup of coffee. “On other topic, no glasses?”

“Oh. Yeah, I haven’t worn them much since I went home. It’s not like they were real anyway.” At the mention of his glasses, he’d reached up to the bridge of his nose as if on reflex, but of course there was nothing there.

“Ah, alright. And uh, speaking of your home… Have your parents been giving you a lot of shit?” At that question, Akira’s eyes clouded over a bit and he took a sip of his coffee.

“I mean… It’s no better or worse than before… At least they’re not treating me like criminal scum, so that’s a plus, I guess. You called that place my home, but in all honesty, this place is more of a home to me than that place ever was.” Akira took another sip of his coffee and then let out a sigh. 

“Ah… Sorry for bringing it up…” Akechi mumbled.

“Eh, it’s fine. I’ve got less than a year left over there anyway. Then I can come back for real!” The grin was back, and Akechi couldn’t help but smile in return. 

Akechi returned to his seat, fresh cup of coffee in hand and the two sat in comfortable silence for a while, enjoying their coffee and each other’s company. Even though Akira had been gone for more than three months, it felt as if nothing had changed. As if they had been taken back in time to the previous year, the year when everything was off-the-walls crazy but they could still find traces of normality here in this coffee shop.

“I told you about my life, so now you have to tell me how  _ you’ve  _ been.” Akira said.

“I mean, it’s not like I’ve done much… I’ve just been working. And also doing a lot of studying and school stuff to make up for that my year that I missed. Just boring stuff.” He replied with a shrug.

“Aw c’mon, I’m sure you’ve done at least  _ some  _ fun stuff!” Akira leaned into his space, but Akechi just flicked him on the forehead. “Ow! What was that for?!”

“Contrary to your belief, I’m actually a very boring person.” He said, taking a sip of coffee.

“Well, contrary to  _ your  _ belief, I think you’re  _ very  _ interesting, not to mention very smart and very attractive. You’re a triple threat.” Akechi nearly spit out his coffee.

“Since when was intelligence or attractiveness any part of this?!” He choked out, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

“Since I brought it up. Because I think it’s something you need to hear.” Of course something like that was accented with the brain-melting smile.

“God… You always say that it’s something I need to hear whenever you say stuff like that…” He didn’t hate compliments, he just never knew how to react to them.

“Well yeah, I say that because it’s the truth.” He snuck a glance over at the other boy, only to find Akira staring him down with a dead serious expression. 

“Are you going to intimidate me into accepting your praise…?” He asked nervously. Akira snorted and shook his head.

“Nah. But I stand by my point that I think you need to hear stuff like that. That I think you’re interesting, smart, funny, and very attractive.” Akechi took another sip of coffee in a weak attempt to hide how he was wilting under all the praise.

“Thanks…” He mumbled, glancing over at Akira out of the corner of his eye. Akira just smiled again. That didn’t help.

“Don’t mention it. I’m just glad to be back, so that I can see you again.” Then Akira leaned in close, close enough where their noses were practically touching. “I love you, Goro. Happy birthday.”

Then they were kissing. Akechi set down his coffee cup and his hands found their way to hold Akira’s face. They had only kissed a few times in the short time between their confession and Akira having to leave, but Akechi had missed it way too much. He’d missed  _ Akira _ way too much. More than he had admitted. 

The shop’s bell suddenly rang, and Akechi jumped, letting go of Akira as his head snapped around towards the door. Sojiro was back, followed by Futaba, holding Morgana in her arms.

“Having fun, you two?” Sojiro asked with a grin and a raised eyebrow as he went behind the counter to empty his shopping bags.

“Very much, thank you.” Akira replied with a smirk before Akechi could find an answer. All that came out of his mouth was an awkward squeaking sound.

“Happy birthday, Goro!” Futaba yelled, practically tackling him off of his stool in a hug, squishing Morgana between them.

“Hey! I can’t breathe here!” The cat wheezed in protest.

“Whoops! Sorry, Mona!” Futaba plopped onto the stool on Akechi’s other side, while Morgana caught his breath.

“ _ Ahem.  _ Anyways. For the record, you two?” He pointed a paw to Akechi and then Akira. “You two are gross, but happy birthday anyway, Akechi.” Morgana said with a disgruntled expression. 

“Oh, c’mon Morgana, you’re just jealous. Don’t even lie.” He could hear the smugness in Akira’s tone, and that just made him blush harder than before. Morgana scoffed.

“Yeah, you wish.” He said before grooming his chest with a note of finality.

“Anyhoo, you two better be ready, the others are gonna be here in a bit, and we’re gonna celebrate aaaaaall day!” Futaba announced.

“Crap… I should probably get dressed. I’ll be back.” Akechi hopped down from his stool and headed back upstairs, a small smile on his face. As it turned out, his birthday wasn’t just for getting something sweet on his own anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I wasn’t gonna write anything for Akechi’s birthday but then decided at like 8:30 that I was just gonna go for it. I’m sorry if the formatting turns out a little wonky, I’m posting this from my phone and I’m not quite sure if it’ll turn out.
> 
> Soooo I guess I wrote something for Akechi’s birthday last year and now it’s like wow, time really passed, huh. Damn. Time really exists. I’m very tired.
> 
> In any case, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
